Ninja: RWBY
by NarutoNega
Summary: So, being forcefully dragged from your world? Sure why not? Having any idea what to do? Nope. (Naruto from "Ninja: Civilian shinobi") Note, the story starts off three, and a bit, years before canon. (Also note, i do not own either Naruto or RWBY)
1. Chapter 1

**Yep you guessed it, the second crossover for my story "Ninja: Civilian shinobi", cool right? And what better way to start it off with an irritated Naruto?**

 **Either way, I do not own Naruto or RWBY, and as such, because I have just wrote that down, I will not be adding this line to all my chapters as I have stated as such… Yea! Legal stuff over with!**

 **P.P.S, If you haven't read "Ninja: Civilian shinobi", I would suggest you do as I will be using that variant of Naruto for all my crossovers, so yeah. Heads up.**

 **Anyway, onto the story now.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Powerful beings speaking"**

" _ **Powerful beings thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"You're not going anywhere Sasuke…" Muttered Naruto with a small glare as he trudged forward through the darkness, his eyes slightly straining to see as he began to move into a sprint.

Hopping over a fallen over log, Naruto continued to run as he felt a small trickle of his chakra return by the seconds... Only to suddenly get latched away as Naruto felt something slick and wet wrap around his ankle.

Looking down slightly in shock, Naruto widened his eyes at what appeared to be a long black claw wrapped around his ankle.

Before he could do anything, Naruto felt the claw tug, and tug it did as it sent him towards the ground in a heap before pulling Naruto's body across the forest floor.

Widening his eyes, Naruto tried to desperately call out to his chakra, only to feel the black arm on his ankle tighten itself, somehow stopping his chakra from moving throughout his body.

" _FUCK!"_ Shouted Naruto mentally as he looked towards the direction he saw the claw appear from… And mentally wet himself as he caught sight of a massive cave with a white mask and orangey-red eyes staring from the pit of darkness within the cave.

Not a few moments later did the mask disappear… Along with the cave surrounding it as the darkness stretched outwards and swallowed both the arm and his body whole.

There was a brief pause of darkness cloaking Naruto's vision before exploding into a bright blue colour, causing Naruto to quickly clench his eyes shut as he tried to adjust to the rather bright colour.

"RAAWWWRRR" Screeched the being who had grabbed him. Opening his eyes, Naruto came upon the sight of a massive, MASSIVE, dragon pulling him in what appeared to be the air, if the lack of ground told him anything, and it seemed to be preparing to eat him if the eyes told him anything.

Giving the bird a glare, Naruto quickly popped open one of his jackets pockets open, sending a small bottle of chakra pills into his hands, which he then snapped open and gulped all the balls down, sending a massive surge of chakra into his body, which, was beginning to already be absorbed into the arm.

"Sorry, I ain't going to die to a large lizard!" Shouted Naruto as he used his chakra to form a wind blade on his hand which he then used to slice off the beings arm from his leg, sending his body into a free fall as he twisted in the air.

Righting himself, Naruto gave the large dragon like being with white bone armour a massive glare before moving his hands together.

" **Kage bunshin!"** Shouted Naruto, summoning a clone besides him before using the clone's body as a flat object to push himself into the air, dodging the dragon's rather sudden attempt at eating him.

Didn't stop the spiky tail from smacking into him, sending him further away from the dragon.

Spinning in the air, Naruto wanted to cry at the lack of wires he had on him, before narrowing his eyes towards the dragon heading towards him once more.

"… _Ok… Massive dragon thing wanting to eat me? Yea sure. Any ground near me?"_ Asked Naruto before glancing down towards the ground that was coming closer and closer to his vision.

" _Yep… Possible landing source?"_ Asked Naruto with a grin as he looked towards the dragon now just a few metres away from him.

" _Definitely!"_ Shouted Naruto in his mind as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, a shadow clone appearing where he was just as the dragon opened his mouth to swallow him whole.

Appearing in the air slightly above the dragon, Naruto gave the massive beast a glare before holding a hand out and summoning a ball of flames… Which continued to grow in size as Naruto fell towards the dragons back.

"Die! **Fire style: Spiralling flame!"** " Shouted Naruto, coming close enough to the dragons back to send the massive fire ball into the beasts back, sending the head of the dragon aimed towards the earth just below the two.

And with a bang, the jutsu exploded and the dragon landed, its head digging into the ground and picking up what appeared to be a multitude of tree's and derbies.

Latching onto the dragons back, Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop mentally as he added another colossal sized think that he had defeated.

" _Yo Kurama! You seeing this buddy!?"_ Shouted Naruto into his mindscape.

His question was greeted with silence, causing the black haired teen to give out a large sigh. Of course the fox was asleep in his jinchuuriki's head, he couldn't always be there.

" _Shukaku! You think you're stronger than this?"_ Asked Naruto, challenging the massive sand bijuu as he felt the dragon beneath him start to slow down, and, to his shock, disintegrate beneath him.

No answer from the bijuu too.

Shutting his eyes as he felt the dragon finally come to a stop, Naruto quickly rolled off the massive beasts back before landing down with a small huff… Before clenching his right hand, where he had the fire jutsu sit, in absolute agony as he looked towards the third degree burns on his hand.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Screamed Naruto as he unwrapped the medical tape around his left ankle and gently wrap his right hand in the tape before letting out a small sigh of relief as he lost the feeling of pain riding along his palm.

Sitting on the ground with his back towards the large beast behind him, Naruto placed his head between his knees before releasing a small sigh of tiredness before rubbing the sweat off his forehead as he laid his head back against the black creature, as his chest rose and fell to his breath.

"Dammit… I-I think… I- I won't… Be able… To move… For a… Bit… I gotta… Have faith… That… The other genin… Can catch up… and confront Sasuke…" Muttered Naruto with a small sigh as he closed his eyes.

The adridiline he had within his body when he killed/captured the sound four finally left his body, leaving him 1. Near energy depleted 2. Handicapped for a few days at most, and 3. Having no clue where he was because he sure as hell knew it was night-time when he had gone after Sasuke.

Laying his head back even further towards the beast behind him, Naruto let out a small sigh.

"Oh well… I'll worry… About that when I… wake up… From a nap…" Muttered Naruto as he slowly began to ease into sleep.

" _G-Guh…"_ Muttered a voice softly towards his left in pain.

Hearing this, Naruto narrowed his shut eyes.

" _Just go to sleep, there won't be a sound there later, I'm sure someone will notice this big thing and help them."_ Muttered Naruto to himself as he snuggled into his seating position…

" _M-my leg…"_ Muttered the voice once more, causing the black haired teen to shake his head.

" _Nope, someone will help whoever it is in a few moments I just know it."_ Muttered Naruto as he turned his head away from the direction the voice came from as he began to ease into sleep once more…

Only to feel the massive thing he killed disappear, sending his head onto the ground in a thud.

Keeping his head down on the floor, Naruto opened his red eyes with a twitch before pushing himself up and looking for the voice.

Seeing no one, and absentmindedly noticing the mass destruction around him, Naruto cuffed his hands around his mouth.

"ANYONE THERE!" Shouted Naruto, as he looked around, only to come upon the sound of a whisper once more.

" _O-over… Here…"_ Mumbled the voice once more, causing Naruto to lock onto it without a seconds notice.

Jogging over to what appeared to be a fallen over tree, Naruto quickly moved his hands under the massive item before lifting it up, wincing and whining in pain from his right hand as he lifted the tree a good few inches of the ground, showing what appeared to be a crushed leg beneath.

Shutting an eye from the pain he was feeling, Naruto began to send what little chakra he had left into his arms before pushing, or rather throwing, the tree away, allowing him to come upon the sight of a woman laying down on her side with her ankle crushed.

The woman was something that caught Naruto's eyes. The way her long black hair cascaded down the olive like skin down past her shoulders and behind her back, only obscured by her long white shirt that hugged her body down to that of long black pants tucked into a set of boots.

However, there were two things Naruto had noticed as he looked down towards the woman below. 1. She had a white mask on her face, obscuring the upper part of her face. And 2…

There were a set of purple and black cat ears on her head.

Blinking slightly at that, Naruto lowered himself down besides the woman before reaching towards her face, only to watch as the female shot her hand up and caught his wrist in a somewhat weak grip.

" _W-what are you… Going to do… To me…"_ Asked the voice in a now feminine tone that Naruto could now hear being close to her.

Giving the woman below him a grin, Naruto gently moved his hand out of her grip before lowering his hand above her facemask before pulling it off, showing distraught and fear ridden amber eyes beneath.

Seeing that look, Naruto gained a sad glint within his eyes before giving the woman a heartfelt smile.

"Are you hurt anywhere other than your ankle? I just want to make sure that is the only damaged area before I try to constrict and assess the injury." Asked Naruto gently as he awaited her response.

The woman with amber eyes and black hair stared at him for a few moments before shaking her head slowly.

" _My-My chest hurts… But I think that I only bruised it… Aside from that I think… I'm fine…"_ Muttered the black haired beauty as she laid there on the ground, Naruto nodding his head.

Looking down towards his right hand with a wince, Naruto lowered his hands towards the medical tape that surrounded his right ankle before unwinding it, allowing the long stretchy material to become undone around the black haired duo.

Looking back towards the girl, Naruto gave out a small sigh as he glanced towards the injured leg before taking his black jacket off, leaving him in his long shinobi shirt as he moved the fluffy jacket over to the girls mouth.

Seeing this, the girl raised a single eyebrow with a small wince.

" _W-what… Are you do-doing?"_ Asked the girl, causing the teen to release a small sigh as he pointed toward the damaged ankle.

"There is no way I will be able to wrap and compress the bone with it sitting in that position… So… I'm going to need to move it slightly and then wrap it. Doing so will definitely cause pain, something that will probably make you scream, which in turn, would make me feel like a bigger ass. So, to rid that, I am going to give you this jacket to bite and scream into, then I'm going to feed you a blood and food pill since I can notice that you are arching your back slightly, most likely to prevent an injury getting any worse. So, if you don't mind…" Finished Naruto, mumbling slightly off as he nudged the jacket closer towards the woman's mouth.

With a cat like glare, she reluctantly took the fluffy collar into her mouth, her glare still in place as she stared at him.

And he wouldn't lie… The stare was adorable coming from someone who seemed to be around his age.

Glancing back towards the ankle, Naruto mentally wept as he thought back towards the missed potential he could have had in the medical field if he had trained even harder and further.

Looking towards the ankle, which was laying perfectly flat on the ground, Naruto slowly, and as gently as possible, moved the ankle and foot to a standing position before slipping off the boot that surrounded her foot. Showing the purple and bloated skin underneath the boot as it slid off. Now holding her foot, Naruto couldn't help but wince slightly.

He could feel the vibrations from the girl as she shook in pain, her voice perfectly muffled by the jacket in her mouth, but even then, the odd wisps of pain rang through his head as he moved to help her out.

Moving his body slightly so that his knee held her foot up slightly, Naruto began to wrap the medical tape around both the ankle and foot, making sure to add more support to the most likely damaged areas.

As Naruto continued to wrap, he couldn't help but hum to himself as the silence of the forest began to draw into him. The way the gentle breeze shifted the leaves of the trees that had survived the carnage presented by the magically disappearing dragon.

However, Naruto's humming was cut off when he heard the sound of the girls voice rip through his ears.

" _Why… Why are you helping me? Are you a faunus like me?"_ Asked the girl, her voice soft as she stared towards the black haired, red eyed person in front of her.

It wasn't all that long, but the constriction had started to lessen the pain to a point where she could talk, all while still having her mouth around the collar.

Tilting his head slightly as he continued to wrap, Naruto gave out a small curious glance towards the girl.

"What's a faunus?" Asked Naruto as he continued to wrap, completely missing the widening of the girls amber coloured eyes.

" _H-how… Don't you know what… A faunus is?"_ Asked the girl, causing the black haired teen to stop his wrapping for a moment as he turned his head towards the girl.

"Well, it may be due to the whole not being from around here. But I'm pretty sure I haven't heard the term "faunus" before… Mind telling me what it is?" Asked Naruto as he finished wrapping the girl's ankle and foot up.

He didn't get a reply as the girl simply stared at him with slight shock within her eyes.

Taking a glance towards the discarded boot, Naruto shook his head as he slowly, but gently once more, moved his arms around the girls waist before lifting her up in his arms.

She looked surprised for a moment before Naruto lifted her into a piggy back position.

Turning his head back towards her, absent mindedly noticing that his collar, which was still in her mouth, had multiple sharp teeth marks, Naruto gave the girl a grin.

"So, where to? I'm kinda new around the area and-" BOOM

Looking up towards the sky, Naruto wanted to smash his head against a wall as the once bright sky was now coloured in a deep dark cloud with the beginning of rain droplets falling down.

However, he did notice that the girl seemed to narrow her eyes as a single droplet hit her nose and travelled down her cheek.

Giving a small chuckle, Naruto began to walk into a random direction, hoping to find a shelter for his new companion.

He wasn't in any luck aside from finding a small cave that barely fit the two of them, well fit the girl with enough room for her ankle to rest upon his jacket.

Looking around the dam small cave, Naruto gave a small sigh before holding his hands up into a T sign before releasing half of his chakra.

" **Kage bunshin."** Spoke Naruto, summoning two clones who then walked off outside of the small cave.

Hey, if the place was too small, he would have his clones quickly expand the place using the trees and materials around them. After all, he was pretty crafty.

" _S-so you also… Have a shadow clone semblance?"_ Asked the voice of the woman who had her head plopped down on his lap as he sat against the compact cave.

Turning his head down slightly, Naruto tilted his head.

"What's a semblance?" Muttered Naruto, a curious glint appeared in his eyes as he stared down towards the woman, who, had been give him a constipated look.

" _H-how don't… You know… These things? Didn't your parents… Teach you anything… About faunuses and aura? Along with… Semblances?"_ Asked the woman, drawing a dry chuckle from Naruto as he looked up towards the celling.

"Maybe I would have had they been alive from my birth. But before you feel bad, which you shouldn't worry about, I really am curious as to what a Faunus is, along with the semblance thingy you were talking about… And what's aura as well?" Asked Naruto, gaining a small sad smile from the girl as she kept her eyes on his own.

Giving a small smile, the girl opened her mouth before pointing towards her ears, which had twitched slightly.

" _A faunas… Is basically a human… With animal features… Like me for instance… While Semblances are special abilities hunters or huntresses can use using there aura. But a semblance isn't only limited to huntsmen/huntresses, just about anyone can do it if they… Unlocked their aura… Aura is basically our soul's energy which can be used in the way of defence, offence, healing and unlocking other people's aura… Usually… Everyone's aura is a different shade from most others… But there can only be so much colours in the world before… People start to gain the same colour… But that doesn't mean that their auras are the same… That… Enough for you?"_ Asked the girl with a small smile on her face as Naruto stared at her…

Before reaching over towards her ears and…

Rubbing them…

The woman widened her eyes as she stared up towards Naruto, who, had begun to rub the soft cat-like ears on the top of the girls head, much to her shock and horror.

Giving a small grin, Naruto gave the girl in his lap a thumbs up with his free hand.

"They're so cool you know. I couldn't help but wanting to touch them." Replied Naruto, increasing the shocked look on the woman's face as she stared at him.

" _B-but… Aren't you freaked out a bit… About the whole animal ears or traits?"_ Asked the girl, drawing a smirk from Naruto as he continued to play with the ears.

"Not really. I mean, from what I gathered, these are real. Meaning, you get an advantage over everyone else in the whole hearing department, which, could save someone's life from things that they wouldn't hear quick enough to. Add in the cat reflexes you must have, you got a killer combo right there ya know." Replied Naruto as he began to gently scratch the base of the cat ears on the girls head, drawing a small smile from her as she rubbed her face against the teen's thigh.

For the next few moments, the two simply stayed in their positions as they heard the sounds of rain pelting the cave and ground outside.

Glancing down once more, Naruto gave the girl a grin.

"I completely forgot, but, my names Naruto. What's yours?" Asked the teen, gaining a smile in return from the woman as she snuggled her face against the red eyed Genin's leg.

" _Blake Belladonna."_

 **And end. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, like the Ninja: DxD fic, this will be updated at random and depending on my mood since I plan to finish "Ninja: Civilian shinobi" first. So yeah, enjoy the chapters as much as you can.**

 **Also, just to help clear any possible misunderstandings, this is set 3 years BEFORE canon. So, Naruto, Blake, Yang and Weiss are 13 teen. Not 16 when the canon starts. So yeah…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like an ass people… I originally had 3/4** **ths** **of the chapter done, but I had accidently knocked my laptops battery pack out of place, causing it to turn off… Which then also took out the chapter because I don't save them until I finish them, and yes, I only leave my computer on sleep mode, I haven't turned it off for months since I have gotten it. Bad habit? I know, but I enjoy having it on and being able to use it the second I feel like it.**

 **Anyway, onto the story, which I am glad to see that you have all enjoyed so far, on a side note however, it's easy to see that I haven't brushed up on the whole "RWBY" side of the fanfic. I will be honest right now, I haven't seen season 1, 2 and season 3 up to episode 4. I have only seen season 3 episode 5 to the finale. So it would be a big help to me if you guys and girls could smuggle some information about the rwby world via PM's. Either way, I have begun to watch the actual thing so that I know what to do for the beginning of canon and stuff. So yeah, enjoy.**

 **1: Which world is this in?**

 **A: The world of RWBY**

 **2: Will there be a pairing.**

 **A: Probably, it's your choices so you can say either single, double or harem. When that happens, you then select a character from team RWBY or Pyrrha, or under special circumstances, someone else.**

 **3: Did Naruto kill Kevin the dragon grim that was dormant within the mountain?**

 **A: No, the grim Naruto had killed was a one of a kind grim that would travel dimensions to eat and feed before returning back to the world of RWBY. However, Naruto killed it when he overloaded his chakra system with the chakra pills, allowing him to use his extremely chakra costing jutsu against it.**

 **Anyway, onto the story now.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Powerful beings speaking"**

" _ **Powerful beings thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

" _Where am I?"_ Asked a tired sounding voice as the owner of said voice slowly began to open her amber coloured eyes, showing them off towards the now bright exit of the cave… Which now had a larger size with a large group of tree branches and leaves providing extra size for the woman as she laid on the ground with her eyes slowly adjusting from the brightness.

However, that hazy look within her eyes disappeared as a certain scent had caught her nose that scent? Happened to be one of her most favourite groups of food.

Fish.

But, before the woman could jump up onto her feet and sprint towards the direction of her favourite food, the woman came to a startling realisation as her eyes caught sight of her leg, which had been wrapped up and tied to two straight bamboo poles.

"Hey Blake! Sorry I didn't wake you, but I had a feeling you wanted some more sleep ya know." Shouted a voice just outside of the tree branches and leaves.

Soon a black haired, red eyed teen's face appeared from the foliage, showing off a slightly sheepish face of Naruto as he walked towards the currently laying Blake, who, had blinked a few times before her memory returned to her.

"Naruto?" Asked Blake with a slight tilt of her head as she moved herself up into a seating position as she watched the grinning shinobi walk closer towards her with his hands behind his back.

Hearing his name being called, Naruto's smile increased in size as he knelt down to about Blake's height before moving his hands away from his back, showing an assorted amount of different kinds of fish, some which had been cooked, some of which hadn't.

Giving the cat girl an embarrassed look, Naruto scratched his head with a single hand as he held the platter of fish in the other.

"Yea, I didn't know whether or not you liked your fish cooked or raw… And if you don't like fish I have a few berries and some fruit sealed up. So, take your pick!" Said Naruto with a grin on his face as his eyes shut…

Before he opened them and saw that nothing on the platter was left, only a few bone remains were sitting there with a very happy Blake rubbing her stomach with an easy grin on her face as she shut her eyes.

Naruto just gave the girl a dry blank blink before unsealing a small box from his waist pouch filled to the brim with berries.

Some of the cooked fish was meant for him dammit!

Sitting down on his in a crossed leg position, Naruto slowly began to throw some berries into his mouth as one of his scarlet red eyes glazed over towards the still happily grinning girl…

Who was purring slightly…

Grinning slightly, Naruto released a small sigh before looking up towards the cave's celling.

"Blake, do you have an idea as of where we are? I ain't very good at directions and stuff." Muttered Naruto as his mind went over towards the group of black with bone like armour bears that he had to kill when he went out for some food.

Blake hearing this, fell out of her little bit of heaven before giving the red eyed teen a small nod.

"We're between the border of both Vert and Vale. It wouldn't take all that long to enter one or the other." Replied Blake, getting a nod from Naruto as he held out his right hand, showing a seal that has been nearly forgotten from his mind.

He did after all have this thing on him since he got his Jounin clearance pass near the start of his genin career, and he may have forgotten that it was there…

Well, he would have hadn't he been adding onto the collection already within the seal regarding books and other subjects.

Thank god for his curiosity and need to improve.

Blake could only raise a single eyebrow in curiosity as she watched as Naruto stared at the piece of ink on his arm with a narrowed look.

That narrowed look stayed for a few more moments before a grin took its place as Naruto lowered his now open to view wrist towards the group.

Poof, a scroll now laid down on the floor with a gasping Blake staring at the scroll with a look of pure shock etched onto her face.

Ignoring the look, Naruto unrolled the scroll before placing his hand on the centre before sending a small pulse of chakra into it, making a small med-kit appear in all its tiny glory.

Opening the small crate like box, Naruto pulled out a small vile with a clear-ish white liquid within the vile. Pulling a small injector from another section of the med-kit, Naruto slowly began to draw out some morphine into the injector before pointing the needle towards Blake's leg.

This caused her to look up towards Naruto with a massive glare.

"Do… Not… Inject… Me… With… A… Needle…" Muttered Blake darkly, her amber slit eyes glaring at Naruto's own crimson ones with anger.

Seeing this, Naruto then narrowed his own eyes.

"Then get up and start walking. The only reason why I have this is so that I can carry you to a hospital in which ever direction we need to go to. So, unless you take the needle, you can either try walk with me holding you up, sending blood down into the leg, allowing the electrons within your leg to notice the anomaly and report it back as pain, or you can take this morphine shot and let me carry you. Your choice Blake." Replied Naruto slowly with a serious look on his face, one of which caused Blake to glare back harder with as she moved slightly so she could stand.

The second her leg was lifted slightly the blood rushed down it at a faster pace, causing the girl to widen her eyes in shock as pain racked through her body.

This pain caused her arms to tremble before falling underneath her, allowing her back to fall towards the earth, only Naruto happened to catch her upper frame first with a small stare on his face.

"So… The needle or that?" Asked Naruto with a raised brow, only getting a small smirk on his face as Blake gave a small hiss at him before pouting.

"Fine…" Muttered the girl as she turned her face away from Naruto, causing the teen to give a small laugh as he gently laid Blake down onto the floor before injecting the morphine directly into her leg.

He didn't miss the small shake of her body as the needle just went into her body.

Seems someone was scared of needles.

Making sure to use the whole amount, Naruto pulled the needle out gently before moving his free hand over the wound, which was then shrouded in a light green colour as he sent miniscule amounts of medical chakra into the leg.

Sadly, the amount of only enough to close the small hole the needle had caused, causing the teen to glare hatefully at his hand.

He still had heaps to learn before he could help anyone and everyone.

Glaring at his hand a bit more, Naruto shut his eyes before releasing a small sigh as his hand unclenched.

He was still young, he had time to grow and with the scrolls he had within his seal, he would be able to continue to grow in just about anything.

Closing the medical kit and sealing it back into the scroll, which was then also sealed into his wrist, Naruto pulled down his long black sleeve back over his wrist and slightly over his black gloves before gently picking Blake up and wrapping her around his back.

Giving the girl a small grin, Naruto opened his mouth.

"Which way, kitten?" Asked Naruto, drawing a small embarrassed blush from the girl as she smacked the top of his head before pointing towards the direction of vale.

"That way." Muttered the girl as she pointed towards a single direction.

And with that, Naruto nodded before crouching slightly.

"Ikuzo!" Shouted Naruto with a grin as he pushed off the ground.

"Aiiiii!"

 **(4 Days later, in vale.)**

"Blake! I'm sorry! That's how fast I actually run! Besides! You were injured! I had to hurry so that you could properly recover! Please talk to me now!" Begged Naruto as he sat beside a very silent Blake, who, had been ignoring the black haired teen for the past four days straight.

Not only had Naruto shocked the living hell out of her, which probably costed her 8 or her 9 figurative lives, but that was apparently Naruto's proper speed…

HE OUT RAN A FUCKING TRAIN ON THE WAY TO THE CITY OF VALE!

Crossing her arms and turning her head, Blake let out a small huff, causing Naruto to drop his head down in sadness as he released a small sigh as he sat beside Blake's form.

Stupid slow train, thought that it could beat him in a speed contest…

As if, he was at least high chunin in speed dattebayo!

… What the hell did he just say?

Raising his head once more, Naruto scratched his black hair slightly before tilting his head.

"Well fine. But at least tell me the food you want me to get you since I doubt the hospital food is any good, at least it wasn't where I come from." Spoke Naruto, drawing a twitch from the cat ears sitting on top of the girls head.

At that, Naruto gave a small grin before hearing a very silent voice permit through the room.

" _Tuna…"_ Muttered Blake as she kept her head directed away from the grinning Naruto, who, gained a small glint within his eyes.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you. Did you say sardines?" Asked Naruto, drawing another twitch from Blake as she kept her head directed away.

" _Tuna…"_ Muttered the girl even louder, only causing the expression of joy sitting on Naruto's face to widen itself as he leaned down towards the girls cat ears.

" _Did you say fishcake?"_ Whispered Naruto with a cheeky grin on his face, only to watch as the black haired girl twitched a few more moments before snapping her head towards him with slit cat like eyes.

"TUNA!" Shouted the girl quickly before turning her head away from Naruto with a large huff, causing the teen to chuckle slightly as he moved a single hand up to rub Blake's head softly.

"Sure kitty cat, tuna it is." Muttered Naruto as he stood up and walked towards the front of the room, only to watch as a brown haired nurse stuck her head through the door with a sneer on her face.

"Sorry sir, is your pet causing you trouble?" Asked the woman, distain clear within her voice as she glared at the bed ridden Blake, only to gain a small shiver down her spine as Naruto gave the woman an eye smile.

"If I ever gain a pet I'll let you know, but other than that WE are fine and not in any sorts trouble…" Muttered Naruto before slowly opening his eyes, showing his crimson eyes to the now scared nurse who bolted from the room.

Turning his head back towards Blake with a grin, Naruto gave her a small wink.

"I just don't get why people are scared ya know?" Spoke Naruto with a chuckle as he walked out of the hospital room with a staring Blake holding a jaw dropped expression.

That expression was then etched into Naruto's memory for days to come.

 **(Outside of hospital)**

"… I should have Asked Blake about directions to a fish market…" Muttered Naruto as he now stared helplessly around the tall buildings that simply surpassed his own back home, hell some of the buildings matched up to the hokage tower in sheer size.

Walking down a pathway besides a road, which was occupied by multiple "cars" as Blake had called them, Naruto created a whistly tune as his eyes glanced from building to building, searching for anything that resembled a fisher's market.

"YANG! YANG! WHERE ARE YOU YANG?" Screamed a voice not all that far from him, turning his head, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of a little girl walking into a dark alleyway.

" _Not my problem, not my problem, not my probl- there is an old man with a grin on his face walking towards the alley… FUCK YOU KAMI!"_ Shouted Naruto internally as he followed after the man, who, had also entered the alley.

Just his luck that he was right about the old man.

"YANG!" Came the shout from the girl once more, giving the old man another stare from behind, Naruto released a small sigh before appearing behind the man and chopping his neck, sending him down onto the floor without any external damage.

Walking further into the alley way, Naruto narrowed his eyes as the child's voice suddenly became quiet… To quiet…

Looking further ahead where the alley turned left, Naruto quickly used a shunshin to appear at the corner wall before tilting his head slightly out, only to come across what looked to be a gang of child molesters as they held a small black haired with red tint girl by her mouth.

"Don't worry girly, this will be over very quick." Spoke the man holding the girl, causing her to look up at her captor with innocent silver eyes.

Those innocent eyes is what caused Naruto to narrow his own before he threw out a genjutsu over the area.

And like that, the men directed the girl towards him before walking away, deeper into the alleyway…

Where they then slit each other's throats.

Why? Because that type of scum didn't deserve to live.

Watching as the girl began to exit the alleyway with her missing him, Naruto gave a small grin before appearing outside the alley way with a grin on his face as the little girl padded past him.

However, before he could act, a sudden voice rang throughout the area.

"RUBY! GET BACK OVER HERE! DAD'S GOING TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!" Shouted a feminine voice from a short distance away, causing the now known "Ruby" to hurry back towards the voice.

"SORRY YANG!" Shouted the girl as her form disappeared over the crowds that began to form together.

Shaking his head at that, Naruto took a small glance towards his right, coming upon the sight of a long piece of black cloth.

Moving his hand over the material, Naruto gave himself a grin.

 **(Blake's room)**

So I was fighting a giant robot to the death and I was running really low on energy and-" "You didn't know where to go? Did you?" Asked the second voice as she gave the owner of the first a normal death stare.

Seeing the death stare, Naruto hastily brought out the long black ribbon and a tray full of tuna out.

And like that, Blake was very happy.

 **So yeah, end of chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and I shall see you later!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah… Glad you all like my crossover's and stuff… So yeah… Enjoy another chapter.**

 **There were no questions… I feel dead inside now…**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Powerful beings speaking"**

" _ **Powerful beings thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"So… How do you like your bow?" Asked Naruto, walking besides a silent Blake as she sent him a small raise of her eyebrow.

"I was curious as to see when you would ask that, considering you had gotten it for me over a week ago." Replied Blake, causing Naruto to scratch the back of his head slightly as he turned his head away.

"Well, I couldn't ask you during the time you were eating your fish, considering you would hiss at me every time I was about to open my mouth, after that there was the whole me attempting to create the blasted thing in the shape you wanted. Then there was the whole "aura" healing voodoo thing that made your injury recover pretty fast and yeah… I guess I wanted to make sure you wouldn't claw my face out if I asked." Replied Naruto sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, causing the black haired woman to give him a blank look.

"So you didn't ask because you didn't want me to scratch your face?" Asked Blake, gaining a small nod from Naruto, only to suddenly widen his eyes in pain as he dropped to the floor while holding his jewels.

Landing on the ground with a thud, Naruto could only stare up towards Blake with tears trembling down his eyes.

"W-w-why!" Squeaked out Naruto as he laid on the floor, only getting a stare from Blake as she turned her head away and continued to walk ahead.

"Being Faunist." Spoke out Blake, causing Naruto to simply twitch his right eyebrow and slowly began to push himself up as he felt his healing kick in.

Maybe he shouldn't have told her his ability to heal really fast.

Standing back up and walking after Blake with a noticeable limp, Naruto quickly caught up towards the cat-girl before walking besides her once more.

"So anyway… How do you like the bow?" Asked Naruto, his eyes traveling up towards the bow that now covered Blake's ears from the public.

Hearing this, Blake gave Naruto a small smile.

"It's really soft and feels comfortable around my ears… Well cat ears… Thank you Naruto." Replied Blake with a small smile on her face as she continued the walk.

Hearing that, Naruto gave the black haired girl a grin.

"No problem Blake! But next time you won't have to kick me in the balls to express your feelings though right?" Asked Naruto with a grin, only to get a set of amber slit cat eyes staring him down.

Moving his hands into the air, Naruto surrendered, causing the woman to smile slightly.

Shaking his head towards Blake, Naruto gave her a small grin.

"So, where we headed towards Blake? You told me we would be flying, but I doubt you can fly since you're a kitty cat." Spoke Naruto, gaining another raised brow from Blake as she pointed upwards, to which a giant metal object was flying across the sky.

When Naruto saw this, his eyes began to sparkle slightly.

"Coooooool" Muttered Naruto, only to suddenly snap his attention back towards the now ahead Blake.

"Dammit Blake! Stop doing that!" Shouted Naruto as he caught up to Blake, who was sporting a small smile as she gave him a small playful wink.

"Stop doing what?" Asked Blake, her smile widening into a grin, causing Naruto to give her a small huff before walking silently besides her.

"Never mind." Muttered Naruto, causing the female Faunus to widen her grin before walking into a building.

Following after her, Naruto could only let out a small whistle as his eyes travelled around the area, watching as people simply walked around the building, minding their own business as they walked around.

"So, whatcha wanna do here Blake?" Asked Naruto with a tilt of his head, causing the girl to look around for a few moments before opening her mouth.

"I want to find the flight to take us to Minstrel where a white fang meeting is being held." Replied Blake, causing Naruto to tilt his head slightly.

"White fang?" Asked Naruto, gaining a small nod from Blake.

"Yeah… Their basically a group of Faunus who want equal rights to that of human's. We just basically protest and all." Replied Blake, causing Naruto to nod slightly with a grin on his face.

"That sounds like a great cause, of course you're in it then." Spoke Naruto, gaining a small blush from Blake as she caught sight of the correct flight.

Moving towards the front terminal desk, Blake began to open her mouth, only to listen to a sudden announcement, which caught not only her attention, but everyone within hearing ranges.

Sitting upon the screen is what appeared to be an orange haired man wearing a black hat and white suit with a grin on his face as he sat on a black chair surrounded by a grey-ish background.

"Hello people of Vale! It's a pleasure to inform you that I, Roman Torchwick, have come across a slight… Dilemma. You see, when I had originally stole this bullhead, I originally thought that it would be loaded with dusk. Sadly, it was empty. But fear not! I have found a suitable… Replacement for the missing dusk." Spoke the man in a prime and proper tone.

Grabbing the camera slightly and tilting it over his shoulder, showing what appeared to be a mass group of people tied up and imprisoned, the man returned the camera back to his original position, giving all those watching a grin.

"Now, as you saw behind me. I have a few willing passengers who are absolutely pleased they get to experience my flying skills. However, in return for the slightly tied up Faunus passengers behind me, I will be expecting a cargo truck full of dusk within say… Three minutes before these lucky passengers get to experience a trip that will be a once in a lifetime deal! Now… You only have two and a half minutes before they go splat." Remarked the man with a grin as the camera shut down with the screen now projecting a beacon towards the bullheads location.

Seeing this, Naruto snapped his attention towards those around him before widening his eyes as a few people scoffed at the "bribe" and continued on their way with only a few people actually giving a dam.

Turning his head towards Blake, Naruto watched as a surge of anger appeared within her eyes before he narrowed his own.

Raising a hand up towards her shoulder and giving a squeeze, Naruto gave Blake a firm stare.

"Blake, which direction is the bullhead." Asked Naruto, drawing her attention in as she gave him a rather curious look.

Pointing towards the direction, Blake opened her mouth.

"That way, but I don't see why you want to know Naruto. There currently within the air and hovering above water. There would be no possible way to reach them without a bullhead." Replied Blake, causing Naruto to give her a small smile before he reached over towards Blake's forehead and poking it slightly in a friendly way.

"Don't think too much kitty… And also, don't let hatred change you like I just saw then, ok?" Muttered Naruto with a grin before disappearing in a storm of leaves, leaving Blake staring wide eyed as she looked for the black haired teen.

"Naruto?"

 **(Two and a half minutes later)**

Roman was bored, hell, it would only make sense since he was hired to simply toy around with the Faunus behind him and then brutally kill them on camera should no-one deliver the dusk, even then he was supposed to kill the Faunus to cause a dispute between them and human's.

What goes through his boss's mind? He will never know.

Hearing a small "ting" go off from his pocket, the orange haired man gave a small grin as he walked over towards the back, where a mass chunk of the Faunus staring at him with wide and scared eyes as they attempted to break free of their restraints before the man could reach them.

Picking up his cane that was leaning against the pilot door, the man began to twirl his cane for a moment before placing it down with a grin.

"Now, if anyone didn't hear me clearly, should I be delivered a cargo of dusk, you would be set free… Sadly, you people aren't very important in vales eyes. As such! It seems to me that I should... Get rid of you as you aren't important enough to hold hostage. Hope you understand." Spoke the man with a grin as he lifted up his cane towards a small girl who had a pair of bunny ears on her head.

However, before the man could do anything, he suddenly felt someone shove him in the back, sending him across the bullhead before finally smashing his back towards the rear entrance of said vehicle.

Pushing himself up, Roman could only send a small glare towards a black haired teen staring towards him.

"Well lookie here! Seems to me Vale could only spare one huntsmen, and a child from signal who was on break maybe! Wow, so much care for Faunus's." Replied the man, causing the Faunus on bored to look towards the ground in sadness.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto held his right hand out and began to form a rasengan. Which in turn began to draw in everyone's attention as they watched the blue orb spin within his hand.

"Roman… You better land this bullhead and turn yourself in before I kill you where you stand." Spoke Naruto in a deathly tone, causing the man to wince internally before raising his hands up.

"Sure. Buuut, what happens to the Faunus when the ship begins to fall out of the sky?" Asked the man with a grin as he quickly shot his cane towards the control panel, sending the ship plummeting before he opened the back of the bullhead and jumped out.

Seeing this, Naruto narrowed his eyes in shock as he watched the flying vehicle go towards the opposite direction in which he came from.

Turning his attention towards the Faunus, who were now attempting to scream in fear within their bindings, Naruto quickly lifted his hands up into a handsign.

" **Kage bunshin!"** Shouted Naruto, causing a single clone to appear for each Faunus as the clones quickly began to release each hostage Faunus before grabbing hold of them.

Seeing as how his clones got all the Faunus's, Naruto quickly went and pried open the side entrances to the vehicle before instructing his clones to jump out, and one by one they did. However, before Naruto could escape himself, he felt a rather sudden bolt of electricity send his body onto the ground twitching.

Turning his head as much as he could, Naruto came upon the sight of a single long sparking wire that had managed to latch itself onto his leg.

Fighting against the electrical current, Naruto quickly began to clench his teeth as the current in the cord increased due to the panel surging from the damaged the Roman bastard caused.

Looking up, Naruto could only stare towards the camera for a few seconds before widening his eyes.

There was a bomb attached to the side of it…

And seeing as how the camera was on…

" _Blake."_ Muttered Naruto before the sound of an explosion was heard between the coast of both Vale and Atlas.

 **(With Blake)**

"….. Naruto….." Muttered the woman silently as she watched the screen replay the last few moments of its recording, showing Naruto getting shocked and desperately trying to free himself before gazing into the still recording camera before widening his eyes.

But then… Towards the very end of the recording, a faint whisper was heard escaping his lips as he stared into the camera.

" _Blake…"_ Was the last thing he muttered before the bullhead exploded, ending the recording.

And during that moment, Blake could only watch with widened and tearful eyes as she stared up upon the screen for what seemed like hours.

"….. Naruto….."

 **And that is it for the "Blake" Bit. Yeah I know, cheesy how Naruto is separated from Blake, but yeah. This way there is still a reason for Blake to stay in the white fang as Naruto would probably talk her out of it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the short chapter and I will see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah. Seems my crossovers are going strong so far so I might focus on that for a little bit, I just had a massive cold turkey moment when I didn't get any reviews for my civilian shinobi after putting up two chapters within two days… Yeah… Kinda downed about that… But anyway! Let's get off that sad shit and onto the story! Glad you are all, ok majority… I think, are enjoying the fic. Anyway, Ikuzo!**

 **1: Blake needs to get out of the white fang.**

 **A: … I'm not that stupid ya know… Besides I have already seen the first and second season, along with the trailers. She leaves before she joins Beacon, meaning that when Naruto met her she could still be in the white fang currently.**

 **2: You spelt things wrong.**

 **A: …. Ok, so I MIGHT be as stupid as I don't believe. Yea, thanks for all the little messages saying its "dust" not "dusk" and "grimm" not "grim". Thanks for that, seriously I honest to god completely missed it when I wrote down the chapters.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Powerful beings speaking"**

" _ **Powerful beings thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"Thank you… For helping me and my two daughters." Spoke a masculine voice, causing the person listening to said voice to blink before shrugging slightly.

Giving a small grin, Naruto waved a hand dismissively.

"It's no problem. There have been a few people who have gotten lost on the mountains before and since I was training nearby it wasn't all that bothersome for me to help you all out." Replied Naruto, watching as a small family of three nodded their heads, small smiles still riding upon their faces as they sat within the wooden cabin created near the middle of the mountain they were on.

Taking a small glance outside the window, Naruto released a small internal sigh of relief as he watched the snow fall from the sky with the tree's still visible shaking as a ferocious wind passed by the mountain he built his little home on.

It had been give or take a month since he had… Experienced something amazing... Now that he thought about it… How long has it been? He didn't have a clock or calendar anywhere around him…

Wow… Good job Naruto, you managed to lose all track and sense of time…

But anyway, onto the whole "experienced something amazing" part he was on about. Said amazing experience was… The birth of his own complete form of chakra and the ability to utilise the separate energies of both his body and spirit, along with his chakra.

Yep, he could use the separate energies of Yin release and Yang release… Well, the purest form of them anyways… But still…

Who knew that when he blew up someone had activated their aura around a clone, allowing the clone to activate his own "aura" which in turn boosted his Yin energy within him, thus causing his body to get stronger and strengthen his Yang energy to balance out his own energy pools.

Not only that, but because of the sudden increase of power to both his Yin Yang energies, his healing factor was also increased… It also opened him up to a new dilemma aside from, you know. Being stranded in another dimension with no probable way back.

That problem was the whole not being able to "control" said power. Thus, allowing him to accidently cause destruction around him.

Example being if he were to punch a tree normally, it was have, depending on the amount of strength, a dent within it. But, if he were to accidently let out his yang energy into his punch… He could blast the whole dam tree and everything connected with it for a good few meters when he accidently backhands it as he was going to rest his head on his arms.

That's just the Yang portion. What do you think happens when you use the Yin portion by accident? Easy, you get stuck in a random cavern after you faze through a solid wall without knowing how you did it.

Oh, it also sucks when you have a hot drink in your hand, only for said hand to faze and let the drink fall onto your lap.

Ouch.

Oh well, after a good month he could now at least NOT use either ability by accident. But that still didn't exactly allow him to be able to control the blasted things…

And oh! The whole chakra thing… It was back to an academy level in size with a potency of a genin…

His elemental natures… Oh the tears that were spilt as he shocked himself trying to control his lightning release and the burnt throat he had when he wanted to try a fireball out…

Oh woe is he… But hey! Bright side to all this was that his mindscape now had a cool second level that showed his body's energy pool… And his chakra turned white when used normally…

Yay…

Oh, as for the whole aura thing, chuck that onto the list of crap he has to learn as he didn't have the slightest of clues on how to use the thing… He also couldn't measure how much he had of it… But he did glow a white with bits of both silver and orange flickering around his body… And the whole meter radius range the energy moved out of him when he did activate his aura via clone…

… Should he ask someone about that?

"Ano… Who are you?" Asked a voice towards his left, causing Naruto to blink into focus as he moved his eyes away from the window that began to frost over slightly.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto grinned.

"Names Naruto. What's yours?" Asked Naruto, causing the small family to blink slightly in shock as they stared at the black haired teen with startled eyes.

"How do you NOT know who we are?" Shouted the youngest one there, causing Naruto to blink in shock as he stared towards the girl who seemed to be around his age.

"Why should I know who you are?" Asked Naruto, causing said girl to glare at him before turning her head upwards towards the celling.

"Hah! Only a fool wouldn't know who the Schnee are. What are you? An idiot?" Asked the girl in a haughty tone, causing Naruto to simply give the girl a blank look.

"Does it seem like I have been anywhere near civilisation in a while?" Asked Naruto, moving his right hand around the wooden cabin, causing the girl to shut up for a moment before lowering her head down and giving Naruto a small glare before once more facing away from him with a huff, causing a small sweat drop to fall down from Naruto's head at the rather childish like response he gained from the girl.

Seeing as how her younger sister may have soiled their last name, even slightly, the older sister of the two gave Naruto a bow after standing up from the couch Naruto had somehow acquired…

Pfft, the couch was the only thing Naruto had actually created in an attempt to use his Yin and Yang energy together at one point.

Didn't work all that well on ramen… Unless you call a walking bowl of noodles well… Yep! No Yin Yang training until he had a decent grasp on the separate energies.

"Please excuse my little sister for her manners… She is simply very passionate about our name and what it holds." Replied the older woman, causing Naruto to shake his head once more.

"Please, I really don't care about how she acts. If anything, I find it… Nostalgic to how someone I knew used to act… A bit… But still, nostalgic." Replied Naruto with a smile, gaining a stiff nod from the woman before she sat back down, causing Naruto to simply sweat drop internally.

" _And now ladies and gentlemen, Sasuke. White hair and female… Does every female I originally meet have a stick up their ass or something? I am pretty sure that even Satsuki was at points…"_ Thought Naruto with a small curious expression on his face as his mind began to babble on the subject for a few moments before shaking himself out of that thought.

He could have an in-depth thought about it later when no one was around him.

Clapping his hands together, drawing the attention of everyone there, Naruto gave them all a smile. Even the single man who was giving a stiff expression about everything.

Was that there even when he was thanking him? Probably.

Giving everyone a small glance, Naruto tilted his head.

"So, would you all like something to drink, maybe eat? I do have a few things that I can offer if you want." Asked Naruto, gaining a small shake of the head from both the older generations of the group, leaving the one who originally yelled at him silent as she continued to avoid looking in his general direction.

Seeing as how they didn't want anything, Naruto was about to turn around and grab himself something before he heard something… A grumble… A grumble that rang at the exact moment everyone became silent, in which it allowed all to find out who the perpetrator was…

At this, the younger one of the family blushed slightly, only answering Naruto's suspicion as he chuckled lightly before walking up to the girl and giving a smile.

"Your choice. Sandwich with a simple combination being meat, lettuce leaves and tomato's or a simple salad, maybe even some chicken soup if I have any left. Not much, but still enough to fill someone up." Asked Naruto, grinning all the while as the girl continued to look away.

It was because of this Naruto didn't see the oldest male in the room giving his daughter a narrowed stare, along with the older sister giving her an unimpressed look.

However, just because Naruto couldn't see the looks, doesn't mean he didn't feel them.

Ok, so he couldn't, but the reflection of their faces was within the corner of the youngest girl's eye.

Before the girl could respond, a gruff male voice cut in.

"Weiss will not be having anything. Isn't that right Weiss?" Asked the man in a stern tone, causing said girl to glance in her direction for a single second before glancing away once more, giving a small, slow, nod in agreement.

Seeing this, Naruto shook his head before he gave his guests a grin.

"Well then, since you all seem tired slightly, I guess I should take you to your rooms. Now, if you can all come with me, I can let you all pick and choose." Replied Naruto, a small smile on his face as he felt a single set of memories enter his head.

Before he could turn around, Naruto heard a suspicious voice come from the elder sister.

"Not to be rude or anything, _"Aren't you being rude just now then?"_ , But how is it that you have multiple rooms? From what we saw outside, this place only seemed to be composed of a single bedroom, living room, bathroom and kitchen." Replied the elder sister, causing Naruto to grin cheekily as he simply turned his back to his guests before walking through the living room and into the kitchen where he then opened a single door, showing a rather decently large hallway that split off into multiple different routes.

Turning around and giving the elder sister a cheeky wink, Naruto continued forwards before turning around and swinging his arms outwards towards the four separate rooms lining the hallway.

"Take your pick. But please do be quiet when it hits dark ok? I do want to make sure that you all have a peaceful sleep so that I can help you find a way home tomorrow once the blizzard outside calms down." Spoke Naruto, watching as the two elders of the family stood up, hefting their own camping bags that laid on the ground before walking past the still standing Naruto and into separate rooms.

Watching as how they did, Naruto couldn't help but feel actual shock at their behaviour before turning his head towards the still sitting girl.

"Why didn't you father ask you all to stay in a single room? I mean, I would have found it odd that my host asks for everyone to sleep in separate rooms…" Spoke Naruto, drawing the attention of the girl as she shook her head and looked away once more.

"Because he expects us to look out for ourselves." Replied Weiss, right before the sounds of two doors locking ring through the cabin… Which had just been extended upon by a single Naruto clone that used a scroll to gather a large amount of wood to build with.

Giving a nod, Naruto closed the door that was between the new bedding area and the kitchen before giving a small smile.

"So, what would you like to eat Weis? That is your name right? Not some nickname your family had given you right?" Asked Naruto, a small tilt of his head as he laid his hands against a wooden counter.

Hearing his question, Weiss lifted her head towards Naruto before blinking slightly.

"Why would you believe my name is a nickname?" Asked the girl, causing Naruto to scratch the back of his head slightly.

"Well, from where I come I don't think that I would ever hear someone name their children Weiss, which does have a charm in on its own, so I was a bit curious." Replied Naruto as he began to grab a few things from the numerous cupboards within the kitchen before stockpiling them on the counter.

Weiss simply nodded.

"I guess… My name would be pretty unique. I doubt anyone else on the planet has been given the name of "Weiss" so I guess it's ok to be curious… Especially if you have never heard of the Schnee family." Replied Weiss, causing Naruto to nod slightly before he began to grab a few things and start preparing some food.

Soon the two fell into a comfortable silence before Naruto opened his mouth once more as he glanced over towards Weiss's location on the lone couch in the rather bland living room.

"You seem very quiet currently, but from what I can deduct of you character, you are more outspoken than you currently letting on. Is there anything I can do to make you a bit more comfortable?" Asked Naruto as he continued to cook, using miniscule amounts of chakra to complete his preparation of the food.

Weiss shook her head silently, causing Naruto to frown a bit before releasing a small sigh.

"Just so you know, when I created this place I had fully intended it to make it soundproof due to the constant blizzards that run by. If you're worried about either of your relatives hearing you, you don't need to be all that worried." Spoke Naruto, causing Weiss to widen her eyes a small fraction before nodding.

"Then I guess… If you may… May I have the chicken soup you said you may have. I'm kind of hungry… And… I'm more worried about my father hearing me rather than my sister Winter." Replied Weiss, gaining a small smile from Naruto as he lifted a bowl up off the counter before walking towards Weiss and placing the decently large bowl on the small coffee table just in front of the couch. Shocking Weiss as it wasn't a moment after that she asked Naruto had given her what she wanted.

Moving her eyes towards Naruto, Weiss opened her shocked mouth.

"H-how did you know that I wanted the chicken soup? I doubt you actually cooked it in a few moments." Asked Weiss, causing Naruto to grin slightly before wagging a finger in front of her face.

"Easy. You reacted more towards the chicken soup than both the sandwich and salad." Replied Naruto, gaining a small and slight look of awe from Weiss before she gained a small smile on her face.

"Thank you then Naruto… For both the housing and food." Muttered Weiss softly, causing Naruto to simply shake his head before grinning back before his eyes caught onto a single object besides the white haired girl.

"It's no problem… Say… You any good with that weapon there?" Asked Naruto, watching with curiosity as Weiss slurped up the soup in a royal manner before giving Naruto a confident smirk.

"I am extremely proficient with my weapon. I am after all training to become a huntswoman." Replied Weiss, gaining a grin from Naruto as he moved himself besides Weiss and sat down, not disturbing the woman in the slightest as he gave her a grin.

"Cool. Maybe one day we could have a spar." Spoke Naruto, gaining an interested look from Weiss as she stopped eating her soup for a moment.

"Are you interested in becoming a huntsman Naruto?" Asked Weiss, causing the black haired teen to simply grin.

"Who knows? All I know is that I do enjoy a good spar and a good amount of training. It gets your blood going you know." Replied Naruto with a small wink towards Weiss before he stood up and walked towards the chimney that held a slightly diminishing flame.

Placing a hand over the diminishing flame, Naruto began to channel chakra into the elemental seal hidden at the bottom of the chimney before giving a smile at the sight of the flame increasing in both size and heat.

Once he felt it had gotten to a comfortable degree, Naruto returned to the kitchen for a moment before placing all his cooking materials away while also summoning a bowl of ramen from a scroll he had in a cupboard.

Hey, he did make sure to have everything he could possibly need, even if it was actual food other than ration bars. Never know when you could find yourself in a place where everyone is hungry.

Making sure Weiss hadn't seen how he gained the bowl, the black haired teen made himself comfortable besides the girl before he began to eat. Making idle chatter with the white haired, pale toned girl besides him throughout the night.

And before the two knew it, they were both asleep on the couch with Weiss held within Naruto's arms as he held her petite form.

However, before Naruto completely fell asleep, he couldn't help but smile slightly.

" _Good night Weiss… You too Blake…"_ And with that, Naruto's mind drifted into peaceful bliss. Undisturbed at all from the slight weight on his chest.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, hope you enjoyed it and I shall see you later. I also am proud to announce that I will now be able to write better character development between Naruto and the cast of rwby now considering that I have actually now watched the blasted thing! Anyway, if you thought the whole Blake thing was originally good, just wait until their older when I will actually be able to write both her and Naruto together as friends, and possibly more, with actual knowledge of her character along with the story that surrounds the cast of rwby.**

 **Anyway, Laters people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo. So it seems that I'm improving so far in my RWBY knowledge, great, awesome. Anyway hope you all continue to enjoy the fic and I will see you all later.**

 **1: How Naruto got in the world of RWBY?**

 **A: Well, it was explained, by me, that there was a single Grimm that could travel dimension's and universe's to feed on those un-expecting prey, which Naruto happened to be when he was running off towards the Valley of the end to capture Sasuke and return him back to konoha. This was explained and shown in the first chapter when the massive grim hooked onto Naruto and dragged him into the "cave" it resided.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Powerful beings speaking"**

" _ **Powerful beings thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"W-who are you?" Asked a voice silently as they gazed up towards the person standing above them with a hint of awe riding upon their faces.

Had anyone witnessed the scene before them, they would only simply drop their mouths in pure awe and shock as the newest part of vale was being invaded by a large group of grimm, of which had easily broke through the rather weak defence system put in place while the city was being built.

What had been a peaceful morning had turned into a nightmare as people heard the signs of Grimm growling through their streets with siren's blearing out in an attempt to warn everyone there.

However, it wasn't enough as people ran for their lives, they all had one destination. Hell, it was the only place they knew they could survive.

The tunnels that were beneath the city they were at.

But getting there? Through all the hordes of Grimm? It was almost certain that a majority of the city occupants would die in their effort to survive…

That was… Until he showed up.

Like a beacon of hope, a teen- no… Man showed up… Basked in a white flaming glow of aura that simply brimmed with power as the man single handily began to fight off all the grim with his fists, shocking those who had knowledge on said Grimm as it was rare for someone to battle the creatures without a weapon.

And yet… The man did so, he appeared and fought for everyone's safety. It didn't matter that he didn't know who they were, he just helped keep them alive. He helped save them…

And yet, even during those moments of pure terror, some people couldn't help but hold their racist views to themselves as they pushed the Faunus out from the tunnels in order to save themselves of their likely death, should they continue to stay outside in the open where the Grimm could get them.

But even then, the man saved those who had been treated harshly by those because of how they looked.

Now, staring up towards a white glowing teen who had white fire-like hair with a set of crimson eyes, the woman with crimson tips and bull like horns couldn't help but stare up at the man as he gritted his teeth in pain and determination as he stood above both her and her son, holding up an entire building from collapsing and dropping down to finish off both her and her son, who was simply silently staring up at the man with a look of shock and confusion as he identified the man's features.

"… _So there are human's that aren't like trash…"_ Voiced out the teenager, who was sitting there and memorizing the features of the only human who seemed to actually care about any and everyone else.

Giving the two a strained smile, Naruto let out a small laugh.

"N-names… D-dam this is heavy… Naruto… G-great to meet…. Ya…." Groaned out Naruto as he felt his arms buckle slightly from the weight of a building pushing down on him from above.

It had been a month since he had meet Weiss and her family, and it had only been a few days since he had decided to return to vale in an attempt to find Blake.

However, when word got out about a new place vale was trying to build, he couldn't help but be curious enough to check it out… And slowly… He began to rather enjoy the area…

But, not even a few days after he arrived. The city had been attacked and invaded by Grimm, Grimm who happened to easily overwhelm the cities defences as it was a rather quick and weak set up.

It was during this catastrophe that Naruto decided to give his semblance a chance to shine. And what was his semblance you might ask?

It was possibly the only thing that reminded him of home… Reason being that his aura cloak wasn't just limited to just his body, but once it grew in size… It began to resemble a fox… A fox with nine tails. Sure, he was nowhere near powerful enough to get a Kurama sized aura cloak, but… The cloak was a happy reminder of his friend Kurama, of which he would never see again should he not be able to return to his world…

And that… Seemed like an impossible goal for him… For now that is.

Continuing to hold the building up with his aura enhanced strength, which was actually nowhere near as powerful as his pure Yang strength, which was still unusable at the moment, Naruto shut his right eye slowly as he felt his aura energy slowly begin to run out as he felt the building become a bit heavier by the second.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto turned his head towards the left slightly, where a familiar set of brown eyes managed to meet his own.

And like the last time he had seen them, they were shaking his pure fear.

Giving a soft smile, Naruto tilted his head towards the two in front of him.

"H-hey there… Fancy seeing you here you know… You probably got a knack for being at the wrong place and the wrong time… D-do you mind going with these two towards the tunnel? The train should still be there… And… I don't think I can hold this building up any longer… So… Can you please hurry?" Asked Naruto as his knee's suddenly buckled before he almost feel onto his knees, which would have then made it harder to hold up the building even further.

Luckily enough however, he quickly caught himself before moving back into a standing position with a few beads of sweat dropping down from his forehead.

Nodding, two people moved from behind Naruto towards the other two sitting in front of Naruto before nodding towards them. The two pairs, one being a set of rabbit Faunus, and the other being a set of Bull Faunus.

Watching as they ran towards the tunnel area where the new train was, Naruto let out a sigh of relief before narrowing his eyes as he looked around in an attempt to make sure no one else was also beneath the soon to collapse building.

Seeing no one, let alone feeling a presence near him, Naruto took in a breath of air before expelling it out slowly… Before disappearing in a burst of wind, leaving the building to crumble behind him as he dashed away, his white cloaked body dashed away from the crumbling building behind him.

Moving forwards, Naruto easily caught up to the four people before quickly lifting them all up and appearing not even a few moments later towards the tunnels, where a massive group of people look at him with pure awe.

Setting down the two pairs, Naruto turned his head back towards the city itself before letting out a rather small narrowed glare as the sight of a large group of Grimm charging towards the tunnel.

Turning his head back towards those behind him, Naruto let out a small smile before sticking a thumbs up.

"Don't worry. I've got this… But… I don't think it's safe to be here anymore… Everyone get on the train and leave to the main city of vale ok." Spoke Naruto, gaining a few different looks from people as they looked between themselves before staring back at the rather tall teen.

However, even then, as a horde of Grimm were charging, there was still negative coming from people within the group.

"Why should we leave? It was probably a Faunus's fault that the Grimm appeared!" Shouted a man within the crowd, soon followed by others who began to agree with him.

Hell, someone had the gall to say that they should just leave the Faunus's behind.

"Yeah! Leave the Faunus's here to fend for themselves! Kid! You're a hero! You shouldn't take on those Grimm's after saving our lives! It isn't right!" Shouted another within the crowd.

By now, all the Faunus's in the group lowered their heads as they felt their hearts beat faster at the fact that their new hero might heed the words of his own kind.

"… Scum…" Muttered Naruto coldly as he glared towards the man who had spoken up just then, causing all the Faunus's to raise their heads up towards Naruto, who was now giving a deathly crimson glare towards the man who dared to speak like that.

Lifting his arm up so he could identify the person, Naruto continued to glare at him with a cold fury running through his form before he forced his aura to grow a bit larger around him, making the aura cloak around him shine for a moment.

"You… Are nothing but scum! How could anyone in their right mind think about sacrificing another's live to save their own? And to blame a race for no reason? What in the world is wrong with you! What's different about them aside from an extra assessor or two? To me… They only have more things that make them better than us humans. They, unlike us, can see in the dark, be aware of dangers from their enhanced senses and they are also friendlier than a good chunk of you people… At times… I feel sick for being a human… Because of how much a human can fall… So do yourself a favour… And shut up." Growled out Naruto, causing the group of people who were cheering for the Faunus to be sacrificed to fall silent as they looked at the man standing in front of them.

Keeping his eyes on the crowd for a moment, Naruto turned his head back towards the Grimm before walking towards his enemy.

"Get everyone on the train and make sure EVERYONE is treated fairly… Got that?" Asked Naruto as he continued to walk forwards his white aura cloak condensing itself into what appeared to be cloths, only with the teen's skin now changing colour slightly as his body continued to have aura flickering off him as he walked.

During this, everyone stood and watched as the once powerful cloak around the teen shrinked into multiple white clothing. The most eye-catching being a sleeveless waist length haori that began to flutter within the wind.

Getting a good distance away from the group, Naruto turned around before holding a single handsign up.

" _ **Genjutsu: Follower."**_ Muttered Naruto as he sent a single command into everyone's minds, causing the mass group of people to quickly enter the train before leaving, the entrance of the tunnel where the train resided shutting as it was getting prepared to leave.

Turning his attention back towards the group of Grimm, which had increased in size now, Naruto let out a small grin before lowering his stance.

"… Ikuzo!" Shouted Naruto as he disappeared in a burst of speed, leaving a white streak behind him as he ran towards the group of Grimm.

 **(Unknown location)**

"Hmm… This is a rather interesting show…" Muttered a man softly as he saw behind his desk and stared directly towards his computer screen where the footage of multiple security camera's watched a white glowing teen decimating a large majority of the Grimm within moments, only for more Grimm to appear.

Lifting his coffee cup to his mouth and taking a small sip, the grey haired man sitting behind the desk let out a soft sigh as he sank back into his chair.

"Not only is the boy surviving… But he is also able to utilise and activate his aura and semblance at such a young age… And the sheer amount is staggering…" Muttered the man as he hit a few keys on the computer, which instantly saved all the footage of the area into a set of files, which were then locked into his computer.

Seeing the computer activate and record all the footage both shown and being shown, the older man stood up from his desk before walking around and looking outside of his office, where the large buildings of a school came into view.

"Naruto..." Questioned the man as he continued looking outside towards the rather clear sky.

 **And I know this is a short chapter, sorry. Due to a situation with my family, it's rather hard to keep up with all my stories. Sorry about the skip between the Weiss part and this one, but I really had no clue how to continue with the Weiss section. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all later.**


End file.
